Intricate Plot
by S-Chrome
Summary: Cody has just about had it up to his chin with Sierra's stalking ways, so he enlists the help of one of the unlikeliest of sources.  Or, did he?


Intricate Plot  
By S-Chrome

Disclaimer: The young Code-meister is not the property of S-Chrome or any other Chrome-related entities that you may see in the immediate area. Cody and other characters mentioned are in fact either the sole property of FreshTV or the powerful; conglomerate of the Cartoon Network… only reason why a Canadian-based cartoon would show in the United States before it does in Canada, but S-Chrome digresses and such.

* * *

Even the most outgoing had to stay in from time to time.

After jet-setting several continents and vicinities, Chris McLean, in all of his infinite sadism, had sent the remaining contestants back to the scene of the crime, if you will, in tranquil, yet insanely boring Muskoka to take part in a Total Drama Island Redux challenge. The only good thing about was the fact that each contestant had their own little shack. For young Cody, who was currently held up in his personal shack, was the closest thing to sanctuary that he could possibly have.

You know the feeling a young guy gets when he's aware that a young woman his age has a crush on him? It's like a fine mixture of anticipation and awkwardness. It's a strange feeling to have, without a doubt. And for this young man close to seventeen years of age or so, it was rare occurrence.

Rare occurrence or not, the adolescent Cody Anderson found this feeling of anticipation fading, fast.

"Ohmigosh, Cody! I've dreamt of this moment, only you weren't wearing a shirt."

Perhaps it was his past indecent proposals to Gwen, a friend on his whom he still held a large, smoldering torch for, coming back to haunt him. But, darn the luck, why did this haunt have to come in the form of a six-foot two-inch tall, violently obsessed fangirl?

"I also know that your birthday is April 1st. You're my April Fool."

The unwanted advances, the wishy-washy conversations, the rib-crushing, oxygen-escaping embraces?

Cody wanted to be flattered. He really did. Though he considered himself a ladies man, he admittedly didn't have too much luck with girls through his teenage years up to this point. He went through his share of humiliating rejections to the point where he became immune to it, in fact, he almost looked forward to being shot down by attractive ladies.

Speaking of attractive, there certainly wasn't anything wrong with the way Sierra looked, not that he was the shallow type. In fact, if one was to take away her rather obsessive reservations, she'd be one of the more attractive teammates he'd ever have. But how could someone be fixated on just one thing, all of the time, every day of the week?

And worst of all, why did that fixation have to be him?

He then flashbacked to when he first met Gwen, and the ensuing ideas he got in attempt to woo her. Entirely different matter? Not exactly. But definitely not on the scale of what the tall uber-fan had been doing recently.

'I mean, waiting by the bathroom to record whether you did number one or number two?' He asked to his subconscious. 'I-I mean, who does that?' He then recalled another exchange a couple of days ago.

"Ohhhh, Cody?" His tormentor/fan said in a highly annoying sing-song manner. Are you in there?"

"I'm kinda in the shower," he answered, hoping that it would drive her away for the moment. No such luck.

"Oh, then I'll be in there in a second! And don't bother bringing a towwww-el!"

What type of person would _do_ or even _say something _like that?

No one in their right mind, his subconscious replied to him. However, due to his easygoing personality, he didn't want to be the guy to tell her off, mostly because he didn't have the heart to, and the other being that the purple-haired teen was nearly twice his height and perhaps had 20-30 pounds on him, and that was being generous.

When was he going to get that next growth spurt? He was sick of being five-foot-three inches tall. Shortness wasn't not attractive to the ladies… at all.

Never mind the growth spurt, even if he was D.J.'s height, he'd still be gravely fearful of Sierra. There weren't many people he knew who knew about the paralyzing pressure points of the feet. He had to get out of this somehow, and no one seemed to be a viable outlet of assistance.

Tyler? No. He was still attempting to get Lindsay to know his name, with minimal success even. Heather? Rather unlikely. Courtney? Fiercely unlikely. Gwen? No chance. At this point, she's just about _condoned_ Sierra's bizarre behavior.

Day turned to night, and Cody finally gathered the courage to venture into the outside world.

As he walked about the dilapidated campground, he was coming to the conclusion that he was running out of possible outlets of assistance. All of a sudden, the world seemed like a cold, empty place. No man, or woman for that matter, should have to face a obsessive stalker alone. Heck, at this point, not even his expansive trust fund could help him out of this. Unless he was to take a cross-continental flight to a secluded island in the South Pacific, and heck, not even that was a sure bet.

He spotted someone. It was a calculated risk for sure, but it was either this, or withstand Sierra's insane ways… for a long, long time.

"Izzy, y-you've gotta help me!" He begged.

"What's the problem, Cody?" The wild redhead asked. "Sierra's not giving you enough of the good stuff?" She winked at him and issued a couple of playful, yet surprisingly painful elbows to his side.

"That's the problem! I just don't like her the same way she likes me," he spilled. "She's driving me nuts. It's like she's everywhere, all the time…" lost in his exasperation, he began to stammer. "It's like—it's like…"

"Like you when you were crushing on Gwen two seasons ago?"

How wonderfully perceptive—and right she was. That question alone was more than enough to stop the flustered brunet in his tracks. At a moment's notice, he was on the defensive.

"B-but that's was when I was a silly kid! I—I've grown since then, that was like—"

"It was six months ago, Code-ster," she corrected him. For all of her erratic behavior, not a whole lot of things got past Izzy. "So, I take it you want my help?"

"Yes!"

Izzy rubbed her chin thoughtfully. Should she help the desperate boy, and hinder the progress of her good friend Sierra? Or should she totally mutilate the small fry with a monster truck for even asking of her help? As Cody glanced at her with pleading eyes, she came to deciding the first option, likely due to that there were no monster trucks in the immediate area. Besides, she was excellent at helping people; Like that time she saved dying tourists from a group of radioactive badgers in the Big Muddy Badlands…

"OK, Cody, I'll help you out." "But, know this; There will come a time where I will ask you for a favor…"

Hm, so Izzy all of a sudden became the Godfather? Completely unsurprising. Either way, as long as the favor wasn't including harboring her from the RCMP, he had no problem with repaying the favor.

"Sure, o-of course," he replied quickly.

"OK, here's the plan," even though it was late in the evening, she found it necessary to whisper in the diminutive boy's ear. As she explained her plot to him, Cody's eyes went wider and wider until his eyelids were practically pinned against his brows. He couldn't object to the plan, after all, it was _her_ help that _he_ was seeking… desperately.

"Are you sure that's gonna-"

"You want my help or not, Anderson?" The flame-haired teen asked annoyed. The brown-haired boy quickly nodded. "Good," she smiled and continued going over the plot.

* * *

It had been two hours, eighteen minutes and forty-three seconds since Sierra had last seen her beloved Cody, and that was far too long for her comfort. Sure she could've daydreamt of him for as long as her heart desired, but it was nothing compared to touching and/or squeezing his tender flesh. Recently, she pondered why he'd been so avoidant around her. The purple-head figured that he was just playing hard to get… guys as hot as Cody usually did that. Bouncing to her feet, she took it upon herself to find the boy.

She trekked out into the campground. Sure she was unfamiliar with the terrain, but she could tell if the brown-haired heartthrob (At least in her eyes) was in the vicinity. She could practically smell his intoxicating scent. Yes, the scent of trendy body spray and ostentatious hair gel was intoxicating to Sierra.

The obsessed fan continued on the path where the got the scent. Yes, now was as great time as any to finally make him hers. He'd been so apprehensive around her. But in the long run, she knew that sooner or later (Hopefully sooner) Cody would soon find out that she was his soulmate. Heck, who else was there? Gwen? Sierra scoffed. As far as the superfan was concerned, Cody was way out of Gwen's league. What with her pale skin, and her Epipen stealing ways. She'd better hope that...

...wait! She caught a glimpse of his charming little vest. There he was! Eager to see her Cody for the first time in two hours, twenty-four minutes and twenty-seven seconds, she rushed over to where she was, arms extended, ready to hug the snot out of him, as well as other vital bodily deposits.

"Coooo-!" Her breath caught in her throat when she saw it.

That—that, it just… it couldn't be! Her Cody-kins and… and… Izzy? Kissing? She pinched herself just to see what she was perceiving was in fact not a horrible nightmare. No such luck. She then rubbed her eyes. Nope. Something had to work from her leaving this nightmarish world! But, no. It was for real. With no other ways to make herself un-see this, she let out an ear-piercing shriek of anguish and heartbreak whilst the unlikeliest of couple continued to make out in front of her.

Absolutely ignoring her in front of them, Izzy just continued to snog her beloved Cody. The wheels began turning in Sierra's head on how or why this happened. Everything she could possibly think of thought of drew a blank.

The purple-haired girl's mind was unsound. Well, more unsound than usual. There wasn't even a blog or a fansite dedicated to shipping those two! How could this be? What would it be called… Cozy? She knew everything there was to know about Total Drama, and she read in between the lines that were in-between the lines. Cody and Izzy together? Didn't make any sense, didn't make any sense! Sense making it didn't! The scene before her was just much too much to bear. Before a tear could be shed, the heartbroken purple-head fainted to the hard surface below.

Izzy's lips broke away from Cody's with a cartoonish popping sound once they were within earshot of Sierra fainting. Well, they_ were_ in earshot of her screaming, but then again, the entire Western Hemisphere could hear her. Cody couldn't believe that this entire rouse worked, still, he couldn't help but to feel sorry for his stalker. Breaking away from the wild redhead's embrace, he checked on said stalker... she seemed to be OK, well, save for her fainting from anguish.

"You got what you wanted, Cody," Izzy said from behind him.

Cody felt guilty. Like, really guilty. Yet relieved at the same time. Still, his conflicting thoughts were interrupted by a pair of arms wrapping around his waist.

"I-Izzy?" He whirled around to see the red-haired girl, a weird look in her eyes. "T-thank you for helping me out with-"

She cut him off. "Remember that favor I asked you?" She drew much closer to him than Cody was comfortable with, her grin grew to unnatural levels. He'd never seen this kind of a look before from a girl other than Sierra.

And then it hit him:

'Man, did he just close a can of worms by opening up another?'

Before he could answer about said favor, the green-clad girl pounced on him as she did earlier. He lost his balance and fell to the ground with Izzy landing on top of him. Izzy once again grinned at him from above before licking her lips and crushing her lips against his once more.

This was _not_ the way he envisioned getting rid of Sierra. And who's to say that he did? All he knew was that he had an as-crazy, or even crazier girl on top of him at the moment... a-and...

He could get used to this.

* * *

The End.

Chrome Notes: Well, after serious soul-searching and such, I have concluded that Sierra is in fact, not so bad, disproving the age-old theory that fangirls ruin everything. Now, yaoi fangirls? That's still up for debate.

Speaking of debate. It's the first fic I've made in who knows how long? So reviews would be appreciated and such.


End file.
